Hidden Interest
by PrincipessaBel
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Dame-Tsuna, was supposed to have a peaceful middle school life but when a certain hitman came in his house, his supposed-to-be 'peaceful life' shattered. Friends dragged into fights and everyone getting hurt. Despite that, love blossomed and their friendship became stronger. Going to accept new OCs on the later Arcs.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, the title is not related to this. Well, somehow, in someway. Yes. It is. I wanted to start a new fanfic, this time, **the Vongola** is our prior, at first_. _**CURRENTLY, PLEASE PROCEED ON THE CHAPTER TWO FOR THE REASON THAT I AM NOT ACCEPTING NEW OC's UNTIL THE ACR'S CHANGED.**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Gender: Obviously, female.**

**Nationality:**

**Hometown (where are you from):**

**Where do you live – should be Namimori, if you couple is there or anything you like:**

**Appearance (what do you look like? – include accessories, clothes, shoes & bags):**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Personality (what are you like?): **

**Family History:**

**Other things about you (anything to add?):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**KHR Character (your couple – to be exact):**

If you guys are wondering why I didn't put in **_how will you two meet_**, I would be the one to add that so our story will be based from the real KHR that Akira Amano-sama made.

Our characters that are available are:

**Ryohei Sasagawa**

**Hibari Kyoya**

**Dino**

**Mukuro Rokudo **(To Mukuro's OC, your character will show up by the time of the Kokuyo Arc. So, fangirls, I beg your pardon if it is going to be a long wait.)


	2. Target 1: That Guy From Italy pt 1

"Geez, Tsu-kun, you should've played a little bit more serious." _Emily O' Conner _scolded her close friend, Tsunayoshi Sawada, because the both of them got stuck in cleaning the whole gym all for Tsuna's sake.

The two of them met when they were still on grade seven. Emily had dislike bullies ever since her mother had told her what is it and how it affects the other's lives, and because of this, she had _accidentally_ saved Tsuna from a group of middle school students picking on him.

Earlier that day, Emily had come with Tsuna to play their monthly basketball game with other sections. Students blame Tsuna for their team in losing even if the brunet kept a very far distance from the players. This time, they had forced Tsuna to mop the gym. As for Emily, she had protested against this but Tsuna said 'it's alright' so she stopped and helped him with the job.

"Alright alright, Emi-chan, I'm just an idiot not athletic" he said while lazily pulling the mop across the gym to the window, looking for Kyoko. When Tsuna had seen her passing behind the gym, his face turned all red, thinking that Kyoko was the only reason for him to be at school.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kyoko." A deep voice intruded Kyoko and Hana's, her friend, conversation. Tsuna sat down to hide from them. It was Mochida Kensuke.

"She's seeing the kendo club's captain!" Tsuna hissed to him so that Emily would not hear. "There's no reason to be at school now. Emi-chan, I'm going home!" He rushed out of the gym leaving a thunder-stricken Emily.

"What-? Oi, don't leave me here!" her gaze turned to the direction where Tsuna come from and saw Kyoko Sasagawa, the school's idol, and Kensuke Mochida, the school's kendo club captain, happily chatting.

Emily could not go follow her dear friend yet because it's still one o' clock in the afternoon. Her grandma would not like it to hear from her cutting classes without any proper excuse to leave.

* * *

"Tsunayoshi, I got a call from school." Nana Sawada, Tsuna's mother, had her hands on her waist while walking upstairs to Tsuna's room. "You came home in the middle of class again. What do you plan to do in the future?"

"I don't know," Tsuna replied while scanning through the pages of his latest manga update.

Nana had arrived on the second floor and slammed his bedroom door open. "I'm not saying you have to go to a good high school or college, you know."

"Don't barge into my room!" He exclaimed.

Nana frowned, "You can live your entire life bored like you are right now, or live it happily." She changed her expression with a lively, happy face. "I want you to live feeling, 'It's great to be alive'.. I'm sure Emi-chan would say the same~"

Tsuna rolled his eyes, "You could not say that in front of people, it's embarrassing."

"Tsu-kun,"-She paused, hands clasped together-"a home tutor is coming today."

"HOME TUTOR?" Tsuna's face paled.

"There was an interesting flyer in the mailbox." Nana showed him a piece of paper and read, "Will raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation. Grade and subject doesn't matter. Reborn."

"Isn't it great? I've never seen a promotion like this before."

"It smells like a scam!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"It's probably a tutor from a professional business for young men. I've wanted a teacher like this for you"

"Don't create your own image of him." He said, "I refuse to have a tutor, ok! I'm not good on anything I do anyways!"

"Ciaossu" said a little voice.

* * *

The next morning, Tsuna found himself walking side-by-side with this strange infant named Reborn. Meanwhile, Emily was munching on her biscuit calmly, which kind of pissed Tsuna a bit. _How could she be calm like that when this brat is here?_

"Hey, Tsu-kun, where'd you get him?" Emi whispered at Tsuna, obviously gesturing at Reborn.

"I don't even kn-" Tsuna noticed Kyoko coming from the way he and Emi was taking, he immediately hid.

"Tsu-!" Emi caught a glimpse of Kyoko and understood why her friend hid.

Kyoko had saw Reborn with Emily. She smile at Emi, she returned it with a fake one, and Kyoko bent down to praise Reborn.

"Kyaa~ How cute!" She blushed, "Why are you wearing a mafia suit?"

"Because I'm in the mafia."

"Waaah! So cool!" Kyoko clapped her hands together. "Well, goodluck!" She turned around and waved goodbye at Reborn.

Tsuna sweat dropped, so did Emi. Both had the same thing in mind: _Sasagawa Kyoko already likes that brat/baby!_

"Ciao ciao!" Reborn turned to Tsuna and Emi and said, "Mafia seduction"

"What!" Both exclaimed in unison.

"You have a crush on that girl, don't you Tsuna?" Tsuna panicked, Emi's eyes shadowed.

Emi had liked Tsuna ever since they met but never got the chance to confess, so she had kept it everything to herself. The only one she could trust, excluding Tsuna and Nana.

"Is that any of your business?"

"I have mastered the art of mind reading." Reborn calmly said, smirking slyly at Emi.

"That's enough." Tsuna noticed the Arcobaleno smiling evilly at Emily. "Just leave us alone!" He shouted.

"No." Reborn twisted his arm, Tsuna yelp with pain. "Ow ow ow! I give up! I give up!"

_Damnit, I can't even win against this baby.._Tsuna thought.

"Have you told her yet?"

"Of course not." Tsuna said. "Sasagawa Kyoko is our school idol."

Emily scoffed and whispered to herself: "Only for you people, not me."

"I'm not even in her league." Tsuna continued.

"Eh? Something like the _Justice league_, with_ Superman_ and _Batman_?" Emily said sarcastically.

"Not that. And It's useless to even confess my feelings, too."

"That loser complex is amazing." Reborn insulted him.

"Leave me alone!"

"It is finally time." Reborn said.

"Huh?"

"Die." Reborn said, pointing his Leon Gun at him.

* * *

**Name:** Emily O' Conner  
**Nickname: **Emi ; Conner  
**Age:**14  
**Gender: **female  
**Nationality:** Irish and Native American  
**Hometown: **Dublin, Ireland  
**Lives in:** Namimori, Japan  
**Height:** 5 feet 1 inch  
**Weight**: 83lbs (pounds)

**Appearance **: Blonde hair with one red streak on the left side, two piercings on each ear; eyes are a metallic lilac; clothes the Namimori uniform, or casual would be a back tunic with white pants or shorts usually carries a bow and arrows or a bo staff ( likes weapons).

**Personality**: Sarcastic, nice to most people, can be violent if pissed enough usually goes into a 'kill mode'. Can get pissed easily (hot headed), stubborn, but very loyal.  
Family History: Emily was raised by her Grandmother in Ireland who ran a circus, because her father was killed in war ( he was a member of the U.S. NAVY) and her mother died of Tuberculosis when she was ten. Moved to Namimori because her Grandmother says she needed to explore the world or at least something other than sheep and potatoes.

**Other things**: Has many fighting styles she was taught by the different people that worked for the circus her grandmother ran. Used to to shows on the tight rope and stunts with a plethora of animals. Emily is a pyro

**Likes:** Animals, weapons, family, Potato's, magic, Fire, and Necromancy.  
**Dislikes**: Bullies (hibari), water, dresses, and the dark.

**Strengths:** great with bows, staffs,Naginata,  
**Weaknesses:** Can barely use bows and guns due to a disease causing failing eyesight; cannot swim, usually a target for bullies (oblivious since their not worth noticing), her pressure points are very sensitive along with her eyes to too much light. Emily has a tendency to be hot headed and not follow orders.

**KHR Character**: Tsunayoshi Sawada


	3. Target 1: That Guy From Italy pt 2

_I felt like Emily's OOC_

* * *

"A toy, right?" Tsuna's eyes widened. He did not expected this. A kid walked into his house an claimed himself as a home tutor. Then revealed itself to him as an assassin, just who is he kidding?

"Go die once." The infant cocked his gun.

"HEY!" Emily shouted but got ignored.

"I don't even see the point in me getting killed!" He tried to purse the child to stop the nonsense but, "You'll know when you die."

Reborn shot the gun, straight to the brunet's forehead. "NOOOOO! TSU-KUN!" Emily wept.

_While dying, Tsuna regretted . . ._

_I'm going to die . . . _

_I'm now parting the world . . . _

_What a waste . . . _

_If I had the will of the dying, I probably could've told Sasagawa Kyoko how I felt. _

_I should've told her what I felt._

_With a dying will._

"TSU-KUN!"

"What happened?" The people asked, oblivious to what happened.

"SOM-!" Emily abruptly stopped when Tsuna had stood up, clothes got striped.

"REBORN! I'M GOING TO TELL SASAGAWA KYOKO HOW I FEEL WITH MY DYING WILL!"

"Why am I naked?!" He wondered out loud, "Well, it doesn't matter! Where's Sasagawa Kyoko!" And Tsuna had rushed straight to the school, leaving Emily behind.

"It's dying will time." Reborn proudly said. But sadness can be seen in Emi's eyes. The arcobaleno noticed this and talked to her, "You like him." He said, handing Tsuna's clothes and bag to Emi.

"Yeah. But he never knew." She said, wiping her eyes. "Where's he going? At school?"

"Then I'll tell that to your loser friend. And yes." Reborn started walking.

"No, I will do it, but . . on the right time, not now." She followed him while shaking her head to his suggestion.

"You're still building that confidence, am I right?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "Hey kid, how can you talk normally?" She said curiously.

"You want to know, eh?" Reborn smirked.

"Yup . . . Let's change the subject so I won't end up weeping again." She smiled.

"I suppose I could trust you, but I'll tell when you're ready."

* * *

On the way Tsuna accidentally hit a delivery guy and fell to the cliff. "I-I hit somebody!" The delivery guy panicked. But Tsuna didn't mind him. His focus was finding Sasagawa. "This won't stop me!" He screamed.

When he hit the ground perfectly, he stopped infront of Kyoko and on process – kicking Mochida aside. "Found coincidentally!"

"Sasagawa Kyoko!" Tsuna said loudly, or to be specific – he shouted. "PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

Kyoko gasped then ran away.

"Kyoko!" Mochida yelled for her. "You bastard!" He punched Tsuna and followed Kyoko. "You've got to be kidding me! You _hentai!"_

_Oh no, I've just confessed my feelings! I'm a hentai at this rate!_ Tsuna thought to himself while tugging at his hair, completely mesmerized on what he did.

"TSU-KUN!" Emily called out, jogging to him while hugging his things. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." Replies Tsuna.

"The dying will time lasts five minutes. After five minutes, you revert back to normal." Reborn piped in.

Tsuna suddenly felt stunned then . . .

He snorted and a bullet flew out from his nostrils.

"Tsu-kun, what's . . ." Emily pointed to the bullet, "that?"

"It's a bullet?!" He exclaimed with panic in his voice, Emi gasped and clasped her hands on her mouth. "So I was shot after all!"

Reborn, however, remained calm. "This is the dying will bullet. A person that is shot with this bullet will resurrect with the dying will after dying."

"What?" asked Tsuna.

"Your dying will is based on what you are regretting when you die" Reborn continued, as a chibi form of Tsuna dying popped in Emily's mind, thinking about what Reborn is saying.

"What. . ." Tsuna tried to stand up, Emily helped him. "What if I wasn't regretting anything?"

"I'm an assassin." Replied Reborn.

"I would've DIED?!" By that time, Tsuna had remembered he was only wearing his boxers and tried to hide behind Emily, however she was a bit short for him. "How embarrassing."

* * *

Later that day, Emily waited outside Tsuna's room while he was busy shouting, yelling and arguing with Reborn, thus making Nana a bit angry with Tsuna. "Tsu-kun shouldn't have left you outside his room!" said Nana as she ushered Emily down the kitchen for tea.

"No, I'm fine Auntie. Very." Emily assured her.

Nana served a hot green tea for Emily right after Tsuna went down to the kitchen and joined them.

"So, how's the baby?" Emily asked, taking a sip on her tea.

"He set up a trap in my bed. Mom, can I borrow the other room?"

"Oh, I'm afraid you can't dear, I haven't cleaned it up recently." She said sweetly.

"I have an extra room in my apartment." Emi suggested.

"Can I, Mom?"

Nana only smile. "I'll take that as a yes, Tsu-kun, get your stuff ready." Emily said.

"Thanks, Mom" And Tsuna sprinted upstairs, going to pack up his clothes for an over-night stay in Emily's apartment.

* * *

"What should I do if Sasagawa Kyoko and I see each other?!" Tsuna panicked once again, earlier that day he had panicked the same way but in a different situation. He accidentally opened the bath room and he thought Emily was already bathing so he ran as fast as he could away from the said room.

"Easy, bro." She patted his shoulder, "Just ignore her." And quickly slid the room door open. They were greeted by a great outburst of insults in yesterday's issues.

_"Here come's the pantsman!"_

_"Hentai!"_

_"Please go out with me!"_

_"Confession of love!"_

_"We heard from Mochida-sempai!"_

_"They say you were rejected vehemently!"_

Currently, Emily was trying to control herself. _What did he told these monkeys anyway?_

Tsuna had turned around and tried to escape but kendo club's members had circled him immediately.

"Whoa, you can't go home! Captain Mochida is waiting for you in the dojo!" They carried Tsuna, Emily being separated with him from the large crowd. _Where is Hibari-san anyway?!_ She thought ,"Off to the dojo!" They chant.

* * *

"GEROFF YAH MONKEYS!" Emily shouted as the people around Tsuna froze. " .HIM." And they obeyed. She ran off to hug Tsuna like an older sister would on their li'l brothers. "You did good, Tsu-kun!" Glaring at Mochida, whom's head got bald because of Tsuna.

Tsuna blushed. "Ei, thank you, Emi-chan."

"S-Sawada-san." Kyoko approached them. "I'm sorry for getting scared and running away yesterday."

"O-oh. U-uh." Tsuna staggered. Emily was still hugging him, eyes intently gazing at Kyoko.

"My friends tell me a lot that I don't know when to laugh."

Emily looked as if Sasagawa had slapped her hard in the face. "W-What Tsu-kun did was not a joke, Sasagawa!"

"Eh? But, Sawada-san is incredible! Like you're not some average guy!"

* * *

"I did it, Emi-chan!" Tsuna told Emily for a hundredth time today.

"Yes, you made friends with Sasagawa." She said as they made way to the Sawada household.

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Target 2: Gokudera Hayato

Apperance of the Second OC, she's not actually focused in here but, in some other chapters maybe.

* * *

"_We have a new transfer student who was studying overseas in Italy. Gokudera Hayato."_

After the teacher's introduction about this new transfer student, the class is suddenly filled with murmurs, but Tsunayoshi Sawada stayed in his seat – face dug in his palm.

"Hey, isn't he hot?" a girl behind him whispered.

"He's come back to his homeland!" replied a girl behind Emily. Both of them are evidently blushing.

However, his close friend Emily O' Conner started gazing at him intently right after the teacher said he was studying overseas and from Italy, he seemed familiar to her but she can't say _where_ they met or _how_. Tsuna noticed this and nudged Emily.

"Hey, even you?" He whispered.

With Emily knowing the meaning of this, she blushed. "O-Of course not!" Emily looked away and saw Sasagawa Kyoko, the school's idol, looking at Gokudera Hayato with an awed expression. "Tsu-kun," She poked Tsuna in the shoulder and pointed at Kyoko.

"Ahh! Kyoko-chan!" He mumbled to himself when he saw Kyoko in the same expression Emily noticed. _Wahh. No doubt she's smiling! Dammit, that transfer student ticks me off._

On the other side of the classroom, Emily's seatmate, _Chikari Fuji_'s ears perked up. There was a new student in class who wouldn't know or even memorize her pranks! She was waiting for this, for almost spending three years without new transfer students in Nami Gradeschool and Nami Middle, new opportunity in meeting students – especially those from the other continents.

Gokudera's face suddenly turned into scowl when his forest green eyes met Tsuna's hazel ones.

"Wha- What is it?!" Tsuna panicked when Gokudera suddenly walked to his direction.

"Gokudera-kun your seat is over . . ." The teacher said but trailed off when notices him walking to Tsuna's direction, "Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera, who was very pissed off that time, didn't even care to listen to the teacher infront and kicked Tsuna's desk.

Emily suddenly jumped off her desk and pointed an accusing finger at Gokudera. "How dare you kicked Tsu-kun's desk with no reason!" and gave an icy death glare to Gokudera.

Gokudera heard her, walked to her and moved dangerously close to her face. He mumbled something on her ear that only Emily and he heard. This made Emily stop glaring at him and sat back down her chair.

"Know him, Tsuna?" a guy on his left asked.

"No, I don't!" replies Tsuna.

"He has to be a gangster!" warned a guy infront of him.

"But that's what's good!" a girl clapped her hands together.

"It's numbing, not scary!"

"But what is Conner's relationship to him?! They seemed close!" someone said a bit loudly with a bitter tone. Both Emily and Tsuna heard this, Emi lowered her head for her blonde hair to cover her face a bit more.

"Yeah, when she goes off in a show like that, no one can stop her except for Sawada!"

The whole class didn't even listen to the teacher in front of them, except for Emily who was furiously scribbling on her notes. Fuji was supposed to be planning on her new prank for this new student but got very scared on what he saw earlier in the class.

* * *

"God, what's with that transfer student?" he asked himself, hands behind his head, with Emily beside him. "I can't get along with that kind of behavior."

_Thud._ Tsuna and Emily suddenly found themselves cornered by a bunch of seniors.

"Ouch, I might've broken a bone." Said the one on the right.

"Oh please, you're all over acting, _git._" Emily said, glaring at the person who talked.

"Awwww.. Miss Conner is all defensive for her No-Good Boyfriend~" teased the one in between them.

Emily felt her temper rising. Tsuna just grabbed her wrist and sprinted away. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

He rounded on the corner and stopped to catch his breath. "That was close."

"Why didn't you let me handle them?!" Emily frowned, dusting herself off.

"Oree? Conner-san? Sawada-san?" Fuji, too, was there – she was holding her latest grab of manga while eating a pocky.

Tsuna suddenly heard a soft tick and saw Gokudera. "You—You're the transfer student!" A jolt of fear, once again, hit Tsuna. "W-We'll be leaving now!" He said, grabbing Emily's wrist, once more and attempted to run but Gokudera spoke.

"If a pinprick like you becomes the 10th gen. boss, the Vongola family is finished."

"H-huh? You know about the family?"

"I refuse to accept it! I'm the one's who's fit to be the 10th!" He looked at Tsuna with an expression of displeasure.

"What family?" Fuji curiously asked Emily, who also don't know what they're talking about.

"I don't know."

"What're you saying all of a sudden?!" Tsuna panicked.

"I've been watching you since the volleyball tournament*. It's a waste of time to further evaluate a weakling like you." Gokudera continued.

"You were watching?!"

"You're a nuisance. Die right here." The Smokin' bomb got his bombs at the ready and it's a fight.

* * *

Gokudera was knelt on the ground. "I was mistaken! You're the one who's fit to be the boss!"

"EEEEHHHH?!" Fuji and Emily both exclaimed.

"10th! I'll follow you! Command me to do anything!" Gokudera smiled at Tsuna which made Emi and Fuji jaw drop.

"Haya! What are you talking about?!" Emily shouted.

"Haya?" Fuji asked. "You mean 'Hayato'?"

Emily paled. Tsuna asked, "Why 'Haya'? And you two seemed close."

"Ei. . About that . . ." Emily looked away from Tsuna and scratched her head. "Haya and I had meet years ago."

"Oh, just shut up, woman!" Gokudera said, earning a "GRRR!" by Emily and he continued, "10th, I actually don't have ambitions to become the 10th gen. boss. I just heard that the 10th is a Japanese guy the same age as me, I felt that I had to test his strength."

"Er. . ."

"But you're much more that I expected! For putting yourself on the line to save me, I'll place my life on your hands!"

"What the hell are you people talking about?!" Fuji yelled.

Emily sighed. "Mafia. You okay now, otaku girl?"

"Aaah, okay." She returned in reading her manga.

Reborn piped in, "Gokudera became you subordinate because of your strength, good job Tsuna!"

"What're you talking about?"

"Oh no, no, no. These guys are cutting class." Said the three bullies earlier.

"This requires some punishment."

"You're only allowed to cut starting senior year"

"How many front teeth broken?"

_They insult and insult._

"You _gits_ finished now?" Emily raised a brow, arms crossed. "Leave this to me, Tsu-kun." She jumped stealthily as she was still used in her circus trainings.

"No, I'll get rid of them, Emi." Gokudera followed her with bombs at the ready.

"Hold! Wait- Emi-chan!" Tsuna tried to stop them. "Don't use bombs! Emi-chan, no! Not like that!"

"You better make Conner one of your subordinates, that girl's got great skills." Reborn said calmly to the panicking Vongola Tenth.

Fuji was watching them with awe, she never thought mafia was this much powerful than the Yakuza.

* * *

Name: Chikari Fuji (Fuji is her first name.)  
Nickname: Chikari  
Age: 14  
Gender: Obviously, female.  
Nationality: Japanese  
Hometown: Namimori  
Where do you live – should be Namimori, if you couple is there or anything you like:  
Height: 5'3  
Weight: 100 lbs  
Appearance: She wears a school uniform set with a black blazer with a school crest, a white button down shirt that is half tucked in, a loose red tie, a red plaid skirt with a chain holding her naginata on one side, white thigh length socks, and black high top sneakers. She has amber eyes and shoulder length brown almost burgundy hair which she wears in a spiky side ponytail that reaches her chin and she dyes her bangs a different color every month. When she is wearing casual clothes, she usually wears a white tank top, baggy jeans with her left pants leg rolled up, checkered suspenders that match her hair, sneakers, and a black beanie with her hair down.

Personality: She is a yankii, and she loves playing around with people. She is a prankster by heart, and she loves making people angry. Despite being a yankii, she is a total otaku, and she loves cosplaying and talking about different things concerning manga and anime. She is often seen with anime key chain, and her ringtones are always the theme song her favorite anime. She loves taking pictures, JPOP and Jrock, and more than anything, fighting. She is fiercely loyal, and she can become cruel when fighting an opponent. She taunts them, and she loses sight of herself.

Family History: She was orphaned at a young age, and she was sent to live in a community house for young orphaned children. She never wanted another family, so she would play pranks on her would be adopters until the offers just stopped coming. Yet, she was also sick of living in a place were no one cared, so at the age of 11, three of her friends convinced her to run away with them. They ran away and found out how tough the streets really were, so in order to survive, they formed a small time gang called the Four Blades or 4-Mai. They outsource their services to different Yakuza doing petty crimes in order to survive.

Other things: Her three friends are Kai, Yumihane, and Takeshita. She uses a retractable chained naginata to fight.

Likes: Fighting, anime, pranks, making people made, distracting her opponent, trash talk, Para Para (line dancing), pop culture, martial arts, teasing, and Japanese History.  
Dislikes: Blood, cheaters, losing, getting angry, being upset, seeing animals or small children getting mistreated, and bullies.

Strengths: Fighting, sense of humor, her ability to mask her true feelings, her speed, and her loyalty.  
Weaknesses: She underestimates everybody, she lets her guard down, she is always willing to give someone a second chance, and she never knows when to get serious.

* * *

**_Review!_**


End file.
